Bröllop för två
by SaraIsgood
Summary: Detta är en svensk novell om Aangs och Kataras bröllop.


Wedding for two

En FF av Sara Smedberg

_Detta är en novell tillägnad det underbara paret Aang och Katara. Novellen utspelar sig ca 10 år efter att dem vunnit kriget. Hoppas du gillar den._

Det gick inte att dölja nervositeten i Kataras ögon då hon försökte sätta på sig den ljusblåa bröllopsklänningen. Hennes händer skakade våldsamt och slant hela tiden.

"Dumma klänning!" utropade hon högt och satte sig ner på en stol. Ett muntert fnissande fick Katara att höja blicken och den föll på Toph som stod vid dörren och försökte hålla sig för skratt. "Vad skrattar du åt?" frågade Katara surt och lutade sig bakåt. "Det är inte roligt, klänningen vill inte gå ihop och jag bara skakar och allt… Åh! Vad ska jag göra? Jag ska gifta mig, Toph. Herregud." Hon skakade på huvudet, vilket fick hennes mörkbruna hår att falla framåt och bli rufsigt. Toph slutade att skratta, men leendet fanns fortfarande kvar på hennes läppar.

"Du är ett riktigt nervvrak. Ta och lugna ner dig så ska jag hjälpa dig på med klänningen. Jag tror att det kommer gå utmärkt och du ser säkert helt underbar ut, tyvärr vet inte jag hur du ser ut." Toph rykte på axlarna och lyfte upp sin egen klänning som släpade mjukt på golvet. Katara lät blicken vandra över Toph, hon var verkligen vacker, inte längre den tolvåriga flicka som lärt Aang allt han kunde i jordbändning. Hon hade blivit en kvinna. Katara log lite och reste sig upp från stolen igen och såg på när Toph knöt ihop klänningen så att den satt perfekt runt hennes kropp och frambringade hennes figur. Lite försiktigt vände hon sig om och såg sig själv i den stora helfigurs spegel som Mai låtit ställa in åt henne. Katara snurrade runt försiktigt, nästan som om hon var rädd att förstöra klänningen om hon gick snabbare. Klänningen var en av dem vackraste hon någonsin sett, sydd av skräddarna som sydde Zuko och Mais kläder. Den var sydd i ett blått, lätt tyg och man kunde se små löv som var insydda i klänningen. Löven ringlade sig runt varandra och var gjorda i en nästan silveraktig tråd som glittrade i skenet från ljusen i rummet.

"Det kommer någon snart för att fixa ditt hår. Jag kom bara in för att se hur det gick. Var inne hos killarna nyss. Tro mig, Aang är lika nervös som du är. Om inte ännu nervösare! Jag måste gå igen, ska hjälpa till nere i stora salen. Lycka till." Toph kramade lite snabbt om Katara innan hon gick ut från rummet.

"_Katara, jag har något väldigt viktigt att fråga dig." Aang såg in i hennes ljusblåa ögon och hans gråa nästan glittrade av lycka när han tog hennes hand i sin egna. "Men lova att du blundar." Katara nickade nyfiket och log mjukt. _

"_Jag gör allt du ber mig om, Aang." Hon kramade om hans hand och slöt försiktigt ögonen. Hon hörde hur något plingade till, och hur någon viskade en bit bort. Det lät som Sokka. Var han delaktig i överraskningen? _

"_Okej, nu kan du titta igen." Katara öppnade ögonen igen och det första hon fick syn på var ett halsband i blått siden. En ljusgrå, rund stenplatta hängde i mitten och i den fanns dem två symbolerna för luft och vatten. Katara flämtade till och såg från halsbandet upp till Aang, och sedan ner på halsbandet igen. Hade han, tänkte han… Nej, inte hade han…_

"_Katara av Vattenfolket, vill du gifta dig med mig?" Hjärtat slog en volt och hon släppte Aangs hand och lade sina båda över munnen. _

"_Åh, herregud, Aang! Klart att jag vill!" Hon skrattade av lycka och kastade sig runt hans hals och kysste honom mjukt på läpparna. "Ja, ja, det vill jag!" Hon tog ett steg bakåt och såg på halsbandet igen och hennes hand drogs automatiskt upp till sin mormors halsband som fortfarande satt runt hennes hals. Hon hade haft på sig det så länge, men hon kunde inte ha det längre. Med darrande fingrar började hon knäppa upp halsbandet, men slant._

"_Vänta, vänd dig om så gör jag det." Aang log, drog Katara närmare sig och vände henne om. Det tog inte mera än ett par sekunder för honom att lösa upp knuten och snart hängde det nya halsbandet runt hennes hals. Hon lade sin hand över det och kände hur hjärtat började slå snabbare igen. Hon var förlovad med Aang, han hade gjort halsbandet åt henne med sina egna händer, åt henne. _

"_Jag älskar dig." viskade Katara tyst och lade Aangs armar om sig själv. Det var där hon kände sig hemma, i hans famn. _

**Aang:**

"Vart är dem? Jag kan inte hitta löftena!" Aang blåste bort en pappers hög och började rota i den efter ett litet papper där hans löften till Katara stod. Det var som blankt i hans huvud och han kunde inte komma ihåg ett ända ord av det han skulle säga.

"Lugna ner det, annars blåser du sönder hela rummet." Sokka ställde bredvid Aang, böjde sig ner och när han reste på sig igen höll han ett papper i ena handen. "Letar du efter denna?" Han visade pappret och visst var det lappen med löftena på.

"Ja! Ge mig dem!" Aang sträckte sig mot pappret men Sokka drog undan handen och tog ett steg bakåt.

"Jag vill se dig andas först. Kom ihåg att det var du som friade till Katara, inte vill du väl förstöra hennes livs viktigaste dag?" Sokka skrattade lätt innan han höll fram pappret mot Aang som genast grep tag i det. Han läste genast löftena för sig själv och drog en lättnads suck.

"Vad dum jag känner mig… jag är nog mera nervös idag än jag var dagen innan vi invaderade Eldnationen första gången."

"Du menar den dagen du fick för dig att Momo pratade?" Sokka började skratta och det tog ett litet tag, sedan stämde även Aang in i skrattet och han började äntligen slappna av.

När dem tillslut lyckades sluta skratta så klappade Sokka Aang lätt på axeln och gick fram till fönstret som vette ut på borggården.

"Det ser ut att bli många gäster. Det är smockfullt med människor. Men så är det ju inte varje dag en avatar gifter sig." Han vände sig om mot Aang igen och slog sig ner på en stol som var strax nedanför fönstret. "Tänk att Zuko ska viga er också. Detta kommer nog att bli det största bröllopet någonsin, eller nästan. Zukos var nästan lika stort, men det är bara nästan…"

"Så du tror att allt det där pratet ska lugna ner mig?" Aang gick fram till fönstret och såg ner på folkmassan som hade samlats nedanför, det var verkligen många. "Föresten, när tänker du gå ett steg längre med Suki?" Han vände sig mot Sokka som genast blev knallröd i ansiktet.

"Jo… jag hade tänkt fria till henne. Men hon är inte riktigt typen som gifter sig. Hon gillar inte att vara bunden, även om jag älskar henne så att det nästan gör ont, vill jag inte binda henne till något." Sokka suckade och grimaserade lite.

"Du kommer nog att få din chans." svarade Aang och lade sin hand på Sokkas axel. Sokka såg upp på honom och nickade lite.

"Du har nog rätt. Men, nog pratat om mig. Det börjar bli dags, ska vi gå? Vi borde vara nere lite tidigare."

"_Jag tänker fria till Katara." Aang tog såg upp mot Hakoda, Kataras far, och kände hur nervositeten ökade. Hakodas min var orubblig och han sade först inget på ett bra tag. _

"_Jag förstår… Hur har du tänkt säga det till henne?" Hakoda lade armarna i kors och granskade Aang närmare. _

"_Jag har gjort ett halsband till henne. Det är en tradition att ge den man älskar en halsband bland vattenfolket. Och jag är lika mycket vattenfolk som luftnormad. Du kan få se det." Aang drog fram ett halsband från en ficka inne ifrån klädnaden och höll fram det mot Hakoda. Hakoda tog halsbandet och granskade det noga och hans läppar täcktes snart av ett leende. _

"_Du är en bra grabb, Aang. Det finns nog ingen jag hellre skulle ge min dotters hand till. Jag vet att du älskar henne över allt annat och jag vet att hon älskar dig lika mycket. Det är väldigt fint att du håller dig till våra traditioner och jag vet att hon kommer svara ja. Välkommen till familjen." Hakoda gav tillbaka halsbandet igen och skakade stolt Aangs hand. _

"_Tack." _


End file.
